


My own biggest enemy

by JustePhi



Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [6]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archibald/Berenilde, Bittersweet Ending, Flashbacks de la Citacielle, Spoilers Tome 4, Thorn est là pour la baston tbh, non parce qu'il faut qu'on en parle quand même, two nemesis chilling in a park five feet part cause they're not gay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: « Vous avez tort. Nous avons plus en commun que vous ne le pensez. Notre répulsion pour Farouk. Notre affection pour Berenilde et votre demoiselle. La haine des illusions. »
Relationships: Archibald & Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	My own biggest enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS sur Thorn et Archibald qui vient compléter ma série post-tome 4, parce que c'est canon dans les livres que Berenilde s'est laissée séduire par Archibald à un moment donné et que personne n'en parle jamais.  
> Le titre vient de la chanson "I Hate Everybody" de Halsey. Merci pour les gens qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, je sais que c'est encore un petit fandom alors vraiment, merci !

_« N’allez pas croire que je n’ai aucun regret,  
reprit Archibald. Cette affaire est allée loin. _ _»_

Les disparus du Clairdelune

_**La Citacielle** _

« Vous n’êtes pas montée à la tour pendant une semaine, madame. »

Archibald se contrefichait éperdument des personnes qu’il offensait à longueur de temps, des endroits auxquels il était supposé se rendre et ne se rendait jamais, et des conséquences de ses actes de manière générale. Lorsqu’il avait pris ses fonctions d’ambassadeur et d’homme du monde, conscient de l’importance de cette profession, il avait de son mieux pour être quelqu’un de sérieux, fiable et droit en tout points. Ces deux journées de respectabilité avaient été d’un ennui mortel. Qu’il suive les règles ou non ne changeaient rien à la vacuité de l’existence. Depuis, il faisait ce qu’il voulait sans se soucier des retombées. Ça avait au moins le mérite de pimenter un peu tout ça.

Cela dit, pour une fois, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs.

Le regard de Farouk, habituellement inexpressif au possible, lançait des éclairs à travers la pièce. Berenilde se tenait debout devant lui, tremblante, faisant de son mieux pour garder toute sa dignité. Archibald, un peu en retrait, fixait le sol avec obstination. La colère de l’esprit de famille lui faisait remonter le banquet de la veille dans la gorge et brûlait ses yeux comme de l’acide.

« Non seulement vous n’êtes pas venue, poursuivit le seigneur immortel en détachant tous ses mots, mais vous étiez avec un autre. 

— Seigneur Farouk, je suis entièrement responsable- »

L’élan chevaleresque du jeune ambassadeur fut coupé net lorsque les yeux de Farouk se posèrent sur lui. Cela lui fit l’effet d’une gifle magistrale qui le fit saigner du nez. Impassible, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu et le colla contre son visage sans faire aucun commentaire. L’esprit de famille se détourna de lui comme s’il avait simplement écrasé une mouche, et s’adressa à Berenilde :

« Puisque vous ne souhaitez plus ma compagnie, je vous bannis de la tour pendant un an. Notez. »

Le pauvre petit aide-mémoire, dont on avait totalement oublié la présence, sortit le cahier de Farouk et nota ce qui venait d’être dit. Berenilde avait blêmi comme jamais auparavant, le visage marqué d’une expression de martyr à en fendre les pierres. Mais le cœur de Farouk n’était pas en pierre, songea Archibald en épongeant le sang. Il n’avait pas de cœur du tout.

Les deux coupables furent congédiés d’un mouvement de main. Le petit aide-mémoire dut pousser dame Berenilde vers la sortie, tant elle semblait figée par l’humiliation. Une fois sortis de la pièce, Archibald voulut lui prendre le bras pour l’empêcher de s’effondrer. Elle le repoussa avec haine.

« De grâce, madame, articula-t-il entre ses dents en reprenant son bras. Tout le monde nous fixe. »

Bien entendu, tout le gratin de la Citacelle avait décidé de se réunir à ce moment précis. Que sa petite histoire avec la favorite de Farouk soit connue de tous et de toutes n’était désormais plus qu’une question de secondes – déjà, toute la Toile était au courant. Les impitoyables bruits de couloir se chargeraient volontiers du reste. Les nobliauds et les comtesses les regardèrent traverser la grande salle de bal en chuchotant sur leur passage. Archibald fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre et se rassurer sur leur situation : être bannie par Farouk étant le pire des déshonneurs, ni lui ni elle ne pouvaient tomber plus bas.

Il fut vite détrompé en remarquant une silhouette fendre la foule vers leur direction.

Thorn fonçait droit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

* * *

_**Babel-La-Neuve** _

Aussi insolite que cela pouvait lui paraître, Archibald se sentait fatigué. Bien sûr, il y avait de multiples explications à cela — sa Mutilation, son mode de vie lamentable, sa longue période de confinement coincé avec l’Autre et une Gaëlle en colère, l’effondrement des arches, ce genre de choses — mais il n’en revenait pas de se savoir si tristement faillible. Jamais, dans sa jeunesse fougueuse et chaotique, il aurait pu s’imaginer en train de faire une sieste dans les jardins de Babel-la-Neuve plutôt que de chercher à séduire toutes les femmes venues d’une arche mystérieuse. Mais voilà, le temps malgré lui le rattrapait et il se sentait fatigué.

Archibald, donc, se reposait dans les jardins.

Attiré par un bruit, il souleva le rebord de son chapeau du bout de l’index. A cinq ou six mètres de lui, il reconnut la grande silhouette filasse de Thorn, assis dans l’herbe, les genoux remontés contre son torse avec plus ou moins de facilités. Son regard était fixe comme celui d’une statue.

« Vous me snobez, Monsieur l’Intendant ? »

C’était plus une pique qu’une véritable question puisque, aussi loin qu’Archibald s’en souvenait, Thorn snobait tout le monde — et surtout lui. Vingt ans passés à côtoyer cet énergumène avaient tout juste suffi à le lui rendre supportable. Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il insista :

« C’est très puéril de bouder comme ça, vous savez ?

— Je ne suis pas là pour vous, fut la réponse. Je réfléchis. »

Par réflexe, Archibald suivit son regard et aperçut Ophélie non loin, elle-même en train d’observer la petite Victoire et Farouk en train de jouer à la balle. Il eut un rictus. L’intendant incorruptible avait donc des sentiments, finalement.

« Oh, bien sûr. Dit-il. Je vois. Vous êtes là pour _réfléchir_. »

Excédé par le sarcasme (car il s’excédait d’un rien en plus d’être snob) Thorn fit le geste de se mettre debout pour partir. Plus rapide, Archibald se déplaça de quelques mètres pour s’asseoir tout près de lui.

A ses risques et périls.

« Je trouve ça fascinant, cette haine que vous me vouez. C’est adorablement dépaysant.

— Une haine que vous méritez, cracha son lointain collègue. »

L’ex-ambassadeur remonta sa manche la moins trouée. Une cicatrice traçait deux lignes parallèles qui partaient du poignet pour remonter jusqu’à son coude. Souvenirs de sa folle jeunesse s’il en est.

« Ce n’est pas aussi impressionnant que les vôtres, mais admettez qu’elles me donnent de l’allure. »

Thorn grinça des dents. La simple évocation du passé —oh, une toute petite histoire avec Berenilde, trois fois rien, vraiment — suffisait à le mettre en rage, ce qui était un spectacle follement amusant.

« J’ai déjà tué quatre hommes dans ma vie, et il s’en est fallu de peu pour que vous soyez le cinquième. Ne me poussez pas à bout. »

Archibald ne fit pas semblant de le défier. Malgré la Mutilation qui l’avait privé de son pouvoir familial à jamais, il avait gardé cette habitude de se taire plutôt que de mentir. Il se contenta donc d’observer Ophélie au loin, laquelle ne fit pas un geste lorsque Farouk marcha droit sur elle, les bras ballants, avec cette expression d’hébétude qui ne le quittait jamais. Lorsque le Seigneur se plia en deux pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme, le simple souvenir du regard brûlant de l’Esprit de Famille suffit à faire frémir Archibald et pâlir Thorn. Ophélie, elle, ne cilla absolument pas.

« J’ai cru que c’était un chaton que je devais protéger du monde entier. Dit l’un.

— J’ai cru qu’elle ne passerait jamais le premier hiver. Dit l’autre. »

Il y eut un long silence entre eux.

« Cela nous fait un point commun. Dit Thorn. Nous nous sommes trompés dans les grandes largeurs. »

Archibald n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un point commun ? Trompés dans les grandes largeurs ? Il ne l’avait jamais entendu prononcer une phrase pareille de toute sa vie. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il avait vécu ou vu, mais son petit passage dans l’Envers l’avait vraiment traumatisé. L’odieux personnage était presque devenu humble. Il eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Ophélie excepté, je suis le seul capable de débarrasser le monde de cette nuisance. »

Oui. C’était déjà plus Thorn _esque_.

* * *

_**La Citacielle** _

« Oups, fit l’ambassadeur, sentant venir les ennuis. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le premier coup de griffes le fit se plier en deux de douleur. Il vacilla, se rattrapa maladroitement à un fauteuil, et sentit un autre coup de griffe lui lacérer le dos. Il n’eut pas le temps de laisser échapper un cri de douleur qu’un coup de poing formidable le cueillait au niveau du diaphragme et lui coupait le souffle tout net.

Complètement dépassé par les évènements, Archibald trébucha sous l’impact et se retrouva par terre.

N’importe quel autre adversaire aurait profité qu’Archibald soit au sol pour le rouer de coups de pieds. Mais Thorn, même hors de contrôle, restait maladivement honnête. Il l’attrapa par le col d’une seule main, le remit d’office sur ses pieds, et le frappa encore avec ses poings.

Archibald se laissa faire.

Ce n’était pas par bonté d’âme – que les esprits de famille le gardent de tout geste de bonté envers Thorn, _par pitié_. Juste un pur calcul stratégique. D’une part, s’il essayait de rendre les coups ici, devant tout le monde, les retombées diplomatiques seraient dramatiques ; il était provocant, mais pas suicidaire. D’autre part, (il pouvait se bercer de beaucoup d’illusions, mais pas celle-là) il n’avait physiquement aucune chance face à un Dragon déchaîné qui le dépassait de deux têtes.

Enfin, et là était la partie la moins noble de sa stratégie, tout le monde haïssait Thorn.

Très vite, les courtisans et autres curieux s’étaient rassemblés autour d’eux et se bousculaient pour mieux voir. Plusieurs sifflets et hués commencèrent à pleuvoir, non pas sur Archibald, qui avait délibérément déshonoré une femme de la haute société, mais sur Thorn, qui ne faisait que la défendre.

« Bâtard ! lança un courtisan caché dans la foule. »

Thorn s’arrêta net.

Archibald rouvrit un œil prudent, qui loucha sur le poing immobilisé à quelques centimètres de visage.

« Bâtard ! Reprit la foule. »

De l’extérieur, le concerné semblait ne pas les entendre, tout à fait impassible. Mais Archibald sentait la puissance de son pouvoir et de sa colère autour de lui, une puissance suffisante pour lui donner une sérieuse migraine. Il savait pertinemment, ou croyait savoir, à quel point ce mot faisait mal.

Lentement, phalange après phalange, Thorn desserra les poings. Certaines mèches de cheveux s’étaient échappées et retombaient sur son front, un bouton de sa chemise avait sauté et il avait une petite éclaboussure de sang sur son pantalon. Il n’avait jamais été aussi négligé de sa vie.

D’une main, il saisit le bras de Berenilde pour l’emmener avec lui loin des regards trop curieux, laissant derrière lui un Archibald complètement sonné. Par les coups et les griffures d’une part (Thorn n’y était pas allé de main morte) — et par le tumulte de la Toile ensuite. Il savait déjà que ses sœurs allaient arriver en courant d’ici une poignée de secondes, alors qu’il n’avait aucune envie qu’elles le voient dans cet état.

Encore embrouillé, indifférent aux murmures de désapprobation sur son passage, il alla à l’ascenseur le plus proche et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il s’écroula tout habillé sur son lit aux couvertures grisâtres, dont les ressorts commençaient à couiner, et fixa son plafond.

Son bras et son dos le lançaient terriblement, mais ce n’était pas le plus douloureux. Le plus douloureux, c’était le souvenir du regard de Farouk qui avait suffi à le faire saigner du nez comme un enfant, la froideur brusque de Berenilde et le mépris sans nom que lui vouait désormais Thorn — lui qui ne l’appréciait déjà pas tellement à la base. Il venait de perdre le respect des deux personnes en qui il avait confiance. Sans compter celui de Farouk, ce qui était un peu embêtant.

Si l’idée de séduire Berenilde avait été irrésistible au début, il commençait à penser que cela n’en valait peut-être pas tellement le coup, finalement.

* * *

_**Babel-La-Neuve** _

Archibald avait gardé le silence un court instant, perdu dans sa mémoire. Bien qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi rire (car ils avaient risqué très gros, tous autant qu’ils étaient), il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir un peu nostalgique de cette époque. Avec plusieurs années de recul, le souvenir d’un Thorn échevelé venu lui casser la figure en public avait même quelque chose d’hilarant.

« Nous devrions faire la paix, dit-il. Bien des choses se sont passées depuis cet... incident diplomatique.

— Votre sens moral lamentable vous regarde. Me concernant, je n’ai rien à vous dire. »

Le plus âgé roula des yeux. Ces Dragons avaient vraiment la rancune tenace, ne fussent-ils que demis.

« Vous avez tort. dit-il. Nous avons plus en commun que vous ne le pensez. (Il énuméra sur ses doigts) Notre répulsion pour Farouk. Notre affection pour Berenilde et votre demoiselle. La haine des illusions. »

Thorn ne répondit que par un haussement d’épaules, signe irréfutable de son absence d’arguments.

« Oh... s’émerveilla Archibald. Intéressant. Vous savez que j’ai raison. (Il se leva pour s’asseoir face à lui, le menton pris entre ses mains dans une mimique de pure fascination.) Et vous êtes trop honnête pour vous permettre d’être de mauvaise foi. Qu’est-ce que ça fait, de devoir admettre que j’ai raison ? »

D’un geste imprévisible, mais terriblement précis, l’autre lui flanqua le pommeau de sa canne sous le nez. Pas assez près pour lui briser la mâchoire, mais presque. Archibald resta en suspens, les mains levées devant lui comme pour se rendre. Thorn répéta entre ses dents :

« Ne me poussez pas. »

Le menaçant et le menacé restèrent figés dans leur position absurde, sourds au reste du monde autour d’eux, jusqu’à ce que Thorn ne laisse retomber sa canne à contrecœur.

« Je continue de me demander ce qui vous est passé par la tête. Dit-il d’une voix sourde. Qu’espériez-vous de Berenilde ? Une protection ? Un traitement de faveur ? Ou cherchiez-vous à m’atteindre, moi ?

— C’est audacieux de votre part. »

Thorn haussa un sourcil. Archibald, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, eut un sourire d’excuse.

« De croire que je suis homme à penser aux conséquences. »

Il jubila devant l’expression de Thorn. Au moins partirait-il avec cette certitude : Ophélie ne risquait jamais de s’ennuyer tant qu’elle restait aux côtés de cet homme-là, et réciproquement. C’était tout ce qu’il avait à savoir. Comme en écho à sa pensée, l’ex-Intendant se remit debout, non sans maladresses.

« Vous partez déjà ? Fit mine de s’indigner le vagabond.

— J’ai des affaires à régler avant mon départ avec Ophélie. Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt à mon goût.

— Je ne pense pas, non. »

Thorn s’arrêta dans son élan, la cicatrice de son œil soudainement distendue, et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une poignée de secondes, et Archibald sut qu’il savait. Avec un sourire contrit, il se mit à jouer avec l’herbe du bout de sa chaussure trouée.

« Oh, ce n’est pas bien difficile à deviner. Vous avez la mémoire des Chroniqueurs, vous savez tout sur mes parents. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour déduire le reste. Que voulez-vous ? Je me fais vieux... »

Thorn hocha la tête en silence, la mâchoire crispée. Il avait beau s’attendre à une réaction similaire, Archibald ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à des larmes de désespoir mais une parole de réconfort n’aurait pas été totalement inappropriée, vous savez. »

Le sarcasme glissa totalement sur sa cible, qui n’avait jamais fait la moindre tentative d’humour de sa vie. A la place, il changea de sujet, le regard fuyant et la voix hachée.

« Ce que vous avez fait, l’autre jour. Pour aider Ophélie et Elizabeth à vaincre l’Autre. C’était courageux. Et dégoupiller le sablier pour retrouver les invités disparus du Clairdelune également. Incroyablement stupide et arrogant, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter avec dédain, mais courageux.

— Dans ce cas... on peut dire que cela me décrit assez bien. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, sèchement, comme il le faisait depuis l’adolescence. Archibald l’avait toujours connu ainsi, mutique, engoncé et raide. Il fut donc d’autant plus touché lorsque Thorn lui tendit la main, qu’il serra sans hésitation.

« Prenez soin de Berenilde, reprit le plus jeune avant d’ajouter avec effort : Et de vous.

— Je n’y manquerais pas. Prenez soin d’Ophélie. » 

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus. Ou presque. Alors que la grande silhouette polaire s’éloignait à travers les jardins de la nouvelle Babel, l’ancien ambassadeur ne put s’empêcher de lancer :

« Dois-je en conclure que vous ne me haïssez plus ?

— Bien sûr que si. Répliqua Thorn sans se retourner. Plus que jamais, même. » 

_But maybe I,  
Maybe I don’t._

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que ça ne colle absolument pas avec les personnages, mais vous imaginez Thorn qui panique complètement et dépose un petit peck sur le front d'Archibald avant de partir ? Maintenant, oui.


End file.
